


New Pages

by fullsungazer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Sick Character, occasional medical jargon lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsungazer/pseuds/fullsungazer
Summary: Lee Donghyuck knew he's in for a field trip when he 'accidentally' unravels the mystery of how a certain person named Mark Lee got into a coma.





	1. Page One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Donghyuck knew he's in for a field trip when he 'accidentally' unravels the mystery of how a certain person named Mark Lee got into a coma.

The cafe’s stereo was tuned into a jazz classic, probably a Dizzy Gillespie minus one. The beat drops through the enigmatic cadence of sax and the signature bebop. It is the usual Wednesday afternoon of spring in Café Miel’, or Honey Café as most people call. It’s typically moist and woody, vapor radiating hot from the steam wands of the arrays of industrial espresso machines and coffee roasters.

Lee Donghyuck sits by the nearest cubicle to the registry with maximum tolerance to his environment. Mad streaks of lead on coarse paper, endless mantra of accounting equations, both the basics and the impenetrable, and his fifth serving of dark nutty caffeine are just a few things to gas up the adrenaline just for him to stay sound for another long series of hours.

“You know Donghyuck, there’s actually this thing called ‘rest’. Sounds familiar? “. Juggling of what seems to be a skinny latte and an assortment of puff pastries, puddings and éclairs, a scrawny male with boyish, light brown locks sat across his friend who scuffles in such academic disorder.

“Normally, people do it, in case you’re not informed.”

_“…the method under which revenues is recognized on the income statement…”_

“Donghyuck, you’re nauseating-“

_“…balance sheet is also affected at the time of the revenues- “_

“Dude! Please!” the scrawny waiter who goes by the name of Huang Renjun, exclaimed, air screeched along the confines of his throat to halt all the curses that is yet to arise.

“W-what?” Donghyuck snap out as equations slowly fade out from his bubble of thoughts and Accountancy.

“For the love of all that is holy Donghyuck, you need to take a break!”

“Renjun, calm down. You know finals week is coming.”

“I know, I know. I understand you need to reach some kind of “quota” whatsoever but you know, dropping that pen for a while to take a whiff of this Banoffee pie, which _I_ personally prepared for you, is the only thing that could actually ‘calm’ my motherfucking shit ‘down’. “

As Donghyuck continues to shift from books, thick, bounded written lectures to balance sheets, Renjun’s eyes narrowed towards colored leaves of paper which seems to be flyers and advertisements, peeking through the clutter.

“The hell are those? Don’t tell me you’re going to apply for another goddamn job?!” the boy exclaimed.

“You know how it is.” Renjun could feel the thickening vessels on his temples throb in utter frustration. Things can get out of hand with Donghyuck on grave conditions such as this.

“Donghyuck. You are studying Accountancy seven full hours a day. Make it ten for additional hours of work as a student assistant in your university library. On top of that, you work on a graveyard shift in a twenty-four hour convenience store which is, not to mention barely an hour away from your house. And now you’re looking for another job?!”

The Banoffee pie got a bit interesting for Donghyuck at the moment that made him grab the fork to take a bite. “It doesn’t sound that bad.”

“Say-“ Renjun started, “We have this thick rope back at the kitchen and since you literally wanted to kill yourself, why don’t you just hang yourself to that tree over that park while the rest of us wait for you to ask the gift of death. Sounds like a plan, yes?” Donghyuck sighs.

“Renjun.” the boy pleads.

“Donghyuck.”

_“Renjun, Donghyuck.”_

“Oh hey Yuta hyung.” Another café crew, the resident barista with the manly jaw lines and inverted lips that can form those impish smiles, scooted next to Donghyuck and slung an arm to the apparently dazed boy.

“I heard you’re looking for a job. Must be fate. I know of one. And it’s pretty neat.”

“Really?” Renjun contained that urge of smashing his forehead on the table the moment he saw the sparks through those eyes that were about to pop out of their sockets.

“And, you don’t have to stress yourself over what- two lousy jobs? They pay good and I mean, really good like-“

“Like?”

“500 minimum. Per day.”

“won?”

“USD my sweet munchkin. U-S-D.” Yuta mouthed each letter with lure, enticing Donghyuck more than anything.

“ No Donghyuck. “Renjun snapped, setting off that protective envelope over his best friend. “I bet you half my shit that is illegal.”

“No, I’m really serious about this one.” Yuta leans in.

“I’m actually doing my pal Sicheng a favor. The thing is, he badly wants an immediate replacement because he is about to resign for the position. He said he needed to go back to China due to some unexpected shit he needed to fix. Anyway, according to him, it’s basically just a house-based private care giving job. Apparently, the patient is on coma for about 2 months now and since the family affords to have their own ICU set up in their house, they decided to just confine him there. All you need to do is to monitor the whole life support system, take note of the vital signs from time to time and that’s it. There goes your 500 straight to your pocket. Good thing about it is you don’t actually need to clean him nor do any dirty job whatsoever since they have like an army of maids to do that. “

“ Hyung I don’t know what to say.” Donghyuck was beyond astonished. This job his hyung is talking about has all the potential to ease up all the expenses for his last couple of semesters in the university. Could he really?

“Dude, I know right? And I really do think you’re the perfect person for this job, I mean you have all the experience for this more than anyone else.”

“U-huh, and what’s the catch?” Renjun retorts. “Why don’t you just fill in your friend’s position if you yourself are too pleased with the pay?”

“Sweetie, let’s say being committed in that kind of job for twelve whole hours, six times a day is like crucial to my social health you know?” Renjun rolls his eyes from the statement. “And I need to go back home to Osaka because my mom needs someone to look after the flower shop for the rest of the summer.”

“Hyung’s right Renjun.” Donghyuck added. “Don’t worry. Summer’s just right the corner. I’ll try to work full time in this for a little while so that I can earn enough money for the new semester. By then, I don’t need to work for three different jobs anymore. It’s like win-win-win for the three of us. Yuta-hyung can concentrate on helping his mom throughout the vacation, I can earn a lot of money with just one job, and you won’t be too stressed about me stressing over my life. Sound’s good right?” Renjun sullenly nods. Who is he to even deprive Donghyuck of his only mean for living? He should be the first person to consider his best friend’s situation.

“So Donghyuck, are you in?” Yuta confirms.

“Count me in.”

~*~

 

Summer came in like a sled rolling down a rough slope. It came down so fast, notwithstanding demanding measures here and there. Hot and scorching, Donghyuck delved into a wide stretch of clear, dry asphalt road in an elite community in Gangnam. Armed with only a scruffy looking map, a couple of landmarks ( the village club house and a big Gingko tree) and a neatly written home address in a piece of white paper, the boy vigilantly eyes every single house number, plated on grand, colossal gates.  
It’s been almost a couple of weeks since Yuta offered him this job. He could still recall the very last time they had a talk with each other before Yuta departs to Osaka for the summer.

_“I shouldn’t be telling you this Hyuck but you need to know something about that family.”_

_“Okay. What about?”_

_“You’re going to work for a high profile family. Lee Min Hwan’s family to be exact.”_

_“The president of Neotech Pharmaceuticals “Lee Min Hwan”? Whoa! Dude that’s gold!” Renjun nudged the astounded boy at his side._

_“Yeah and here’s the thing. Remember I told you you’re supposed to take care of a comatose patient? Turns out the patient is the president’s eldest son.”_

_“What? That couldn’t be possible!” Renjun exclaims. “Well, you guys know that my dad works for their company as a subcontractor right? Anyways, he kind of mentioned to me before that president Lee’s son is currently studying abroad, taking up his master’s--in Canada.”_

_“And so as everyone else honey. Actually, they’ll have you sign some contract about this damn rabbit hole situation and confidentiality is on top of the list._

_“Yeah and China guy totally breeched confidentiality that’s for sure.” Renjun snorted._

_“I know but I was really that curious I might have pulled an FBI twice with Sicheng. He says their head server has always been distant about it as well as their maids. I mean, why wouldn’t they hire experienced nurses over normal workers? Are they trying to hide it from the public? If yes, then why?_

~*~

 

Donghyuck finds himself sitting unnervingly inside this contemporary yet luxurious lair, overwhelmed by this wide staircase, typically spiral yet undeniably flawless with every curve. Despite of how dry and clogged his throat is, he didn’t dare to even lift that glass of cold water in front of him for he tries to pay attention on every question thrown at him by his interviewer- a man in his early 60’s, the family butler who goes by the name of Kwon Sang Hyun.

“So you’re currently studying in Yonsei.”

“Yes sir.”

“Yonsei. Very interesting.”

“I-I am in a scholarship program sir.” With such stern façade from the butler, Donghyuck swallowed that imaginary lump in his throat in apprehension.

“Okay, Mr. Lee. I’m going to be straight with you. There had been a handful of people applying for this job mainly because of how big the compensation is. Sadly, the integrity of this job has always been jeopardized by people who only seek money. Let me remind you again Mr. Lee that you’re going to deal with a disabled human person. Not only it takes time but also care, empathy and dedication. A person like you who is not from the health care environment may find this demanding for his nature. Now tell me, why should I hire you for this kind of job?”

“I admit Mr. Kwon, I seek financial support.” Donghyuck started. “As a self-supporting individual, I live by the fact that money keeps me to survive. But I assure you sir, the integrity of any work done in my part has never been compromised.”

“Again, this is not just like any of your previous jobs. You’re going to take care of a living person. It takes huge responsibility.”

“I know sir. I may not be a nurse or a caregiver for that matter but I had experienced taking care of my bedridden mother before she died. She’s been in that state for two years after being on a coma for months.” Sang Hyun fell silent and it made Donghyuck felt even more decisive as he morosely seeks for plan B.

“Very well Mr. Lee,” The old man declared after a moment of pause. “Be here tomorrow morning, 8 o’ clock. Sharp. I’ll tell you everything you need to know before you start.”

Overwhelmed, Donghyuck looked for a better response but was not able to find one. He was only able to bow fully to the elder and said, “Thank you so much for the chance Mr. Kwon. I’ll do my best.” And by that, he left the Lee residence with a sound mind and a teeming drive for his new job.

~*~

“Your shift starts at eight in the morning and ends at eight in the evening, Monday to Saturday. For previous caregivers, working hours is shorter but since the family nurse filed a summer leave two weeks ago, we have no choice but to extend the hours. Of course you will be compensated accordingly.” The boy followed the butler with careful footsteps as they walk through a long foyer, _too long_ , Donghyuck thought. He began to worry about what might await for him at the end of that hallway.

“This is your card key.” Donghyuck reaches for a white plastic card handed to him.” You have to bring this with you all the time. You shall lock this door every time you go out. This card also has access for both security and emergency alarms so if anything goes wrong, you know what to do. Also, you shall surrender this to me before leaving the premises.” As soon as Sang Hyun opens the door, curiosity dawns upon Donghyuck. The boy walked in, careful with each step on the pristine wooden tiles.

Donghyuck felt his heart beating. A strong wave of nostalgia slowly envelopes him as he walks further inside the room. The pungent smell of hospital, the beeping sounds from the life support machine and even the sound of air being compressed from the artificial ventilator reminds him of a bittersweet memory.

“Donghyuck , this is Mark Lee.” Slightly hesitant, Donghyuck walks further. There in the middle of the queen size bed lays Mark Lee, covered with a thick duvet, connected with the machine by a range of tubes here and there. Mark is supposedly older than him by a year, although it doesn’t show much difference. He emanates maturity because of the strong jaw lines and protruding cheek bones. On the other hand, his boyish features and fair skin maintains that youthfulness deprived by time. All are just plain superficial intuition for Donghyuck though. But one thing he perceived was unlike his mother, Donghyuck didn’t feel any sense of tranquility within Mark Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first work so feel free to type in your thoughts :)
> 
> this has always been a plot bunny that would never leave me alone til the ends of the earth so i just have to let it out ya'll i hope this won't bore you into tears lool


	2. Page Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Donghyuck knew he's in for a field trip when he 'accidentally' unravels the mystery of how a certain person named Mark Lee got into a coma.

Sang Hyun gave the rest of week to Donghyuck to familiarize himself with Mark. The old man also guided him on how to read figures from the machine while constantly reminding him of the importance of being accurate. Being familiar with minor patient care procedures, Donghyuck was able to grasp the job in no time.

Taking care of Mark Lee, Donghyuck learns, is just awfully monotonous. His work starts at 8 and ends at 8. The maids would usually be prepping Mark by the time he arrives. Donghyuck willingly observes most of the time.

Donghyuck remember the ‘army of maids’ Yuta was talking about. A specific number of 5 persons are required to facilitate Mark’s daily hygiene alone. He would receive thorough sponge baths every morning and night. One of the maids focuses on the wastes coming from his catheter, deliberately cleaning the area.

Once dry and clean, the maid with the bigger physique will then carefully lift Mark while another one puts bed sore cream mostly on his back and areas needed to be constantly moisturized. It is pleasantly scented of lavender and vanilla, which Donghyuck loves. Two of the maids will then take turns in putting a clean pair of light pajamas.

Feeding also comes after. One of them would prepare his feeding formula on a syringe, then ever so slowly deposits it in his feeding tube. This serves as Mark’s breakfast. Donghyuck eagerly offered the task of nursing him during lunch and dinner for he knows he could do it even his eyes are closed. Everything is an all too familiar experience, Donghyuck thought. To cap off the routine, a thick, warm duvet is then placed over Mark, as if tucking him to sleep.

Donghyuck spent most of his time reading books in the corner of the room as he simultaneously counts both the hours and the figures. If his eyes get weary, Donghyuck would just sit next to Mark’s bed and talk about everything about the book he’s just read- or anything under the sun for that matter.

Donghyuck has always believed that the mind is stronger than the body. During the time that his mother was still in coma, Donghyuck talks with her about almost anything. He also loves reading her books until he himself falls asleep beside her. He also reads the daily newspaper, keeping his mother up to date with what is happening around her. It might be pathetic for some but he never cared about what other people thinks.  Despite being in that condition, he knows she listens to him.

 That night, Donghyuck closed the book in content. It took him four consecutive evenings and a steady drive to finish Haruki Murakami’s 1Q48.

“What a damn medley, Mark.” Donghyuck sighs. “She’s giving me too much emotional instability. Makes me want to cry in confusion.”   It was darn long. It took him for a while to finish Mr. Murakami’s work, getting a bit drained halfway the book but got the feeling of its worth as he reached the end. Donghyuck thought it was a fantastic read nonetheless. After a period of stretches, Donghyuck decided to start on another one as he walks across the room towards a dark, wooden bookshelf full of books he had never touched before.

“ _The 21 Irrefutable Laws of Leadership: Follow Them and People Will Follow You?_ Huh?

 _Tribal. Leadership: Leveraging Natural Books…”_ Donghyuck got irked just by reading the titles, which are mostly business-related if not, finance.

True to himself, Donghyuck is still on the process of ‘engrossing’ himself in his chosen field in college. In fact, he never liked Accountancy. He was just fortunate enough to score a full-scholarship program in the prestigious Yonsei. For him, it’s as good as winning the lottery. So who was he to even complain?

Strangely though, most of those books look good as new. It’s like Mark stashed them there for no particular reason. Maybe he’s just not into reading. Donghyuck shrug the thoughts away as he pulls out this random book that somehow caught his attention.

“ _How to be Rich for Dummies._ ” he snorted, “Really, Mark? Do you actu- _ah!”_ Donghyuck got stunned by a small book that fell off the shelf right after pulling out the former.

Donghyuck realized that it is not a book but more of a journal. For him to read it is just wrong in so many aspects but the mysterious life of a certain Mark Lee in pre-coma have always piqued his interest. Maybe a snippet or two wouldn’t hurt him, he muses. Still with watchful eyes, Donghyuck sat by the bookshelf and flipped to page 2.

 

 

_01-13-2014_

_Hi, I’m Mark and this is my first entry. Johnny gave this to me sort of as a present because he wanted me to put up a diary of myself so whenever I decide to back read one day, he says, I would be reminded of how my life is a champion for sucking. That asswipe. How the hell is he even a doctor? Not the biggest diary person though but he told me to give it a try for a change. It’ll keep me sane. He says it’s nice to store some good (and bad) memories while it lasts. Well whatever that means._

 

 

01-15-2014

_It’s almost the weekend. I love weekends, mostly Saturdays. I get to sleep the whole day without even worrying about tomorrow._

 

The irony, he thought. Donghyuck then continue to turn over the pages.

 

  _01-17-2014_

_The upcoming thesis defense is driving me nuts. I keep on forgetting the figures I entered last night for our data analysis. I couldn’t even interpret properly without going back to my previous drafts. It’s as if I’m on a fucking loophole. Good thing my research buddy Jeno came over to proofread. We ended up being productive with call of duty 2 instead.  We had a good game today but I still feel like shit. I couldn’t even sneak out and visit Jaemin in the hospital._

 

_01-23-2014_

_Skipped an hour of elective class today to see Jaemin. I’ve been wanting to see him. Badly. He looked a lot better than last week which is really great news! I knew he has high tolerance with Prednisone recently so maybe those anti-TNFs made a difference. I better call Johnny tomorrow._

 

Donghyuck was mind-blown. Well he’s a son of a pharmaceutical mogul after all. But he didn’t expect Mark to know his drugs that well he speaks pharmaceutical jargon as if it’s his second language.

“Donghyuck?” The boy snapped out of his flying reverie. “It’s past 10 already. Would you like to stay over?”

“No, I’m fine Mr. Kwon.” Donghyuck stands up from the floor and returns both the book and the journal back on to their places in the bookshelf. “I’m just about to go home.”

“Very well, I’ll tell the driver to send you to the station.”

“Thank you.”

That night, Donghyuck brought with him a stronger urge to dive further into what it seems like an abyss.

Mark Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank you for reading! just a short chapter for now folks. i'll try not to be too medical on this story lol anyway I'll insert references here and there if it may seem too...idk jargon-ey? just let me know of your thoughts ^^


	3. Page Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Donghyuck knew he's in for a field trip when he 'accidentally' unravels the mystery of how a certain person named Mark Lee got into a coma.

_13- 02-05-2014_

_Jaemin has been doing well since he was discharged from the hospital 2 days ago. I was quite relieved that he got to recover faster than we would’ve expected (after a few episodes of chills and severe nausea). To celebrate, Johnny invited us over his pad to watch tonight’s premier league semis. Well actually, I asked Johnny to invite us over so father wouldn’t suspect Jaemin and I were together. Sucks that we have to deal with all this bullcrap for i don't know- the rest of our lives maybe? But on the brighter side, it’s also the rush that keeps Jaemin’s adrenaline pumping, which is good for him uhm, health-wise?_

_Oh well, Man U vs. Chelsea at 7PM. someone’s gonna run naked tonight at -6 and that ain’t gonna be me!_

_14- 02-06-2014_

_I’m broke. I’m sick. Johnny you old stupid cow._

Donghyuck chuckled from the entry. It’s been a while since he started reading Mark’s personal journal. He promised to himself to stop meddling on other people’s lives but reading that journal, just merely keeping on track to Mark Lee’s past life seems like it was a lost expedition waiting to be discovered. He imagine overdue adventures, teenage whim, spotlight and luxury.

  _17- 02-10-2014_

_I woke up feeling really heavy around my arms, dazed, confused... I don’t know. I even forgot today’s a school day but since I woke up just in time for freaking lunch time, why the fuck bother._

_Surprisingly though, that severe cough and colds from last time magically vanished like a fart in the wind. That’s probably because of those vitamin b12 shots I’ve been receiving from Dr. Park. He said my dad has been working specifically on its formula for months and Neotech will finally launch it by the end of the month._

_My father and I didn’t have the best relationship ever since I could remember. But despite that, I have always looked up to him. Apart from being a renowned chemist, he single-handedly created a million dollar empire in this country’s pharmaceutical industry. He’s always great at what he does. He’s a man of vision, always striving to be on top. He’s so high up there...so, so high it seems that I couldn’t catch up anymore._

It made Donghyuck wonder at certain times. Their house is too big, too _empty_. It’s been roughly a month since he started working for the Lee’s but he never saw the President, neither Mark’s mother nor any family member for that matter. It has always been Sang Hyun and the maids - and now him.

“Hey, I can always talk to you, alright?” Donghyuck reassures blindly. In a parallel world, Donghyuck knows that Mark can hear him.

“And you can always listen.  You’re not going to miss out on anything from now on.” It made him shook his head with a giggle at how illogical it seemed.

~*~

  _19- 02-12-2014_

_Today I was awaken by the smell of pancakes and butter. Jaemin’s pancakes were always the best. Well, not that I am unaware he’s been using Aunt Jemima’s box mix to save his life but I guess his constant effort of making us proper breakfast back in Canada gave it his own special flavor._

Sunday mornings in Café Miel is always been a go-to place for families and old lovers.  Today smells woody as usual but the earthy aroma of toasted butter and sweet maple fills up the wistfulness for a homey breakfast.

“I thought it’s your day off today.” Renjun asks as he pour thick maple syrup onto a new batch of creamy hot pancakes that are ready for takeout. Donghyuck’s takeout to be exact.

“I’ll just bring those over to the Lee’s and then we go to Chenle’s.”

“Oh-kay,” Renjun trails off, feeling a little dubious.  “I didn’t know those people eat peasant food for breakfast.”

“Well actually, “Donghyuck continues.  “It’s just my idea. Your pancake is _so_ divine it has all the physics to wake Mark up.”

“Shut the flattery.” The waiter rolls his eyes from the remark.  “Hyuck, aren’t you getting too attached with your work lately? I mean, we rarely hangout with each other and if we do, you spend seventy percent of your time talking about ‘Mark Lee’ and thirty percent you spend thinking about things to do with Mark Lee, like what you are doing right now _\- here’s your change.”_

“ _Thanks._ Let’s just say, I’m just doing what I do best Renjun. Anyways,” Donghyuck leans over the counter and reaches for the brown takeout bags that are ready to go. “Let me take these and I will see you later.”

~*~

Donghyuck’s early morning visit to the Lee’s surprised Sang Hyun, nonetheless he welcomed the boy in and had a piece of the country’s greatest pancake (as Donghyuck calls it) for himself. For Sang Hyun, Donghyuck is never a stranger anymore. He would always silently watch him from a far, not of distrust but of this sheer amusement he himself couldn’t fathom - maybe because it’s been a long time since he’s met someone with such a genuine heart as Donghyuck’s.

Donghyuck opens the still warm package of that takeout pancake and let the aroma spread all over the room, filling it with a soothing feel of a classic Sunday breakfast, just as how Mark wants it.

“My best friend, Huang Renjun made these pancakes. I don’t know if you happen to pass by this small family café called Café Miel over Hongdae before but they serve out of this world pancakes, you really have to taste them soon Mark.” 

Donghyuck walks over the Venetian blinds, casing a large window that is shutting Mark from the world. As soon as the blinds open, light enters the room for the very first time and it felt so wonderful seeing how Mark’s fair skin glows in vigor. Donghyuck was then interrupted by Sang Hyun who has been standing at the doorway for quite some time.

“Donghyuck, can I invite you over for breakfast?” Donghyuck nods appreciatively and follows the butler.

“Thank you for bringing food over. These pancakes are exquisite.”Donghyuck sheepishly smiles from the remark. “Actually, I would like to extend my deepest gratitude for your service.” The boy was startled. He never thought Sang Hyun to address him in such a way that made him feel accepted more than anything.  He only does whatever the situation asks him to do. And as for Mark, a boy dispossessed by time, he wanted to help him; he wanted to keep him grounded to the surface of reality while in his deepest slumber.

“My mother taught me the value of life Mr. Kwon. I still hold on to such experience that made me appreciate life even more.”

“Your mother must be a great woman. A child like you, you must be raised very well.” Donghyuck smiled knowingly as he bows discreetly from the statement. “And people like you are always welcome in this household.  I know you are currently living by yourself but if you consider staying here for a while until the end of your contract it would be such a relief for all of us.  Don’t worry, we will provide everything you might need. “

“M-Mr. Kwon that’s too much I-“

“I don’t do this a lot so please consider this as a personal invitation of mine, all for the welfare of that boy.”  It left Donghyuck in silence as he tries to organize his thoughts.

 “And Donghyuck, may I ask you another favor?” The boy finally lays his utensils down in concern.

“Anything, Mr. Kwon.”

“Please take care of Mark.  Let him experience the better side of this world. Tell him that there are people waiting for him to wake up. Make him feel he’s never worthless. Make him feel there are new and wonderful memories to make.”  Donghyuck  tries to understand where the old man is coming from.

Saying no means failure of expectations, saying yes means long-term commitment.  Donghyuck chose the latter.

 

_22- 02-15-2014_

_This moment feels like I was born as a child who knew nothing_  
_I closed my eyes again in case it would be a dream_  
_You were standing in front of my desperate self and praying_  
_Just once, I want to walk side by side with you_  
  
_Taken by the soft wind to your world_  
_You asked me brightly where I came from_

_And I told you that it was a secret_  
_wherever we walk together_

_Will be paradise_  
  
_I always want to protect you_

_So that even the small things won’t tire you out,_

_I’m eternally in love_

_As your guardian, I will block the stiff wind_

_Even though people turn their backs to you_

_If I could become the person_

_who can wipe your tears on a tiring day_

_It will be paradise_

_I, who has fallen in love with no other place to_

_go back, my wings have been taken away_

_Even though I lost my everlasting life, you’re the reason to my happiness_

_You are my eternity, I eternally love you every day from the bottom of my heart_  
  
_I always want to protect you_  
_So that even the small things won’t tire you out..._

 

 Donghyuck was quite surprised that he’d stumble upon a somewhat familiar song lyric in Mark’s journal. One that’s mellow and loving. He hummed to its melody first and soon, his voice unconsciously drags him to sing tenderly.  It’s 10 past 9 in the evening. Donghyuck’s voice was as soothing as the warm sponge being pressed on to Mark’s skin as he sang the song more of as a serenade rather than a lullaby.

“I have always wanted to become a singer when I was younger you know. “ Donghyuck reminisced as he gently massage the boy’s knuckles as part of routine. “I kind of lost the confidence when I was in senior high because people said my voice was just too high for a man. I got bullied because of that. Actually, I got bullied for a lot of things.”

Donghyuck breathes heavily as he continues. “I have dark skin, I have that droopy kind of eyes people would typically thought of as unpleasant. I had a chubby face, thick lips. I basically look like a girl. And the boys at school made fun of me. Some of the girls thought I was a loser too.  “Donghyuck chuckled bitterly from the memory.

“Oh and I also have these moles all over my face which I totally hate. My mom loves them though. She would always call them as beautiful little stars, and she always tells me they would bring me good luck.”

“How about you Mark? You didn’t seem to have any problem with the ‘looks’ department. I mean look at you.” Donghyuck paused from tucking the boy in his coverlet to discern his features. Undeniably, Mark has this boyish charm in him. He looks naturally attractive despite being wired to the machines. His full arched brows, his small nose, his defined bone structure, and small, but slightly puckered lips. Donghyuck cleared his thoughts out when he finally realized he’s been staring at them for a good solid minute. “ Hah! But don’t get full of yourself. You’re just as tall as me so, that’s nothing special.” Donghyuck stumbles away from Mark’s bed after tucking the comforter into place, face warming up because of those sudden, not to mention, shameless thoughts he just had for the boy. Donghyuck internally groans.

_“Get your shit together, Donghyuck.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! pls let me know of your thoughts ^^.
> 
> btw, the song featured in one of mark's entries is actually the eng trans for exo's Angel. god knows how i love love love that song.


	4. Page Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Donghyuck knew he's in for a field trip when he 'accidentally' unravels the mystery of how a certain person named Mark Lee got into a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: slight NSFW

                                 

“Should I lift him from the front, noona?”

 Donghyuck uneasily asks one of the regular maids who goes by the name of Minyoung. The petite lady in her mid 30’s, who he’s gotten close with, nodded as she gently applies the bed sore cream at the bed ridden boy’s back as part of their daily care routine.

It’s been roughly 2 weeks since Donghyuck was asked by Sang Hyun to live with them until the end of summer, in which his contract will end as well. Frankly, it eased Donghyuck’s everyday struggle to commute, his overall daily expenses and on top of that, he wouldn’t have to think about his apartment rental for 3 months. Not used to such favors, Donghyuck felt like he’s a freeloader at first but eventually, the household seemed to be very appreciative of his presence and the boy couldn’t be any more privileged.

Donghyuck kneeled on top of Mark and carefully lifted the boy through the underside of his arms as Minyoung instructed. To secure the limp boy’s body, Donghyuck placed both his arm on his back, leaving both their chests flushed against each other. The boy gulps his non-existent saliva as he painstakingly wait for Minyoung to finish the whole ‘bed sore cream application process’ on Mark’s back, which felt like it can go for ages. It also doesn’t help that Mark’s lean, naked chest is flat against his, neck mounted on his shoulder, his slow, hot breaths piercing through his sensitive ears.

The thing is, Donghyuck had been getting strange, unsolicited feelings around Mark ever since he’s gotten in depth with his life, especially through his journal which he’s been secretly reading. Donghyuck even gave himself a ‘3-entry per day ‘limit because of damn discretion but ultimately it all just went down the drain. So one fateful night, Donghyuck stumbled upon this folded page with an ‘x x x’ boldly written on top of it like it was just asking to be read anyways.

 

   _30- 02-23-2014_

_It was a Friday night and I secretly came to Jaemin’s apartment from my university, neck stiff from all the conference this week. Jaemin ended up giving me a massage, slowly releasing all the apparent knots and tension all over my neck and shoulders._

_Jaemin and I have been together for years and we both know massages like this ends up somewhere else. I would often lost it and leaves him thrashing throughout the night but this time’s different. Jaemin is still quite weak and needs to fully recover._

_He shifted in front and straddled me against the couch. We kissed hard. It was wild, messy, and full of tongues. I’ve been craving this side of him for so long. To touch him, to mount him on the bed while kissing him full and slow, to grind on to him until he gets hard, to have him moaning my name against my hot mouth._

  

_'Shit’_ Donghyuck mentally shook his head, trying his best to take away that not so innocent imagery of Mark in his head. Thankfully, Minyoung has finished her work and instructed the boy to place Mark down to bed and start their therapeutic massage to loosen the joints and activate some muscles for preservation. Donghyuck sighs heavily as he reaches for the sleeping boy’s arm.

 

_...He works his way down to my neck with his soft wet kisses, down my collarbone in which I didn’t realize he have already opened my dress shirt. I almost lost the remaining ounce of self-control when he playfully licked one of my nipples. Jaemin was always good with his tongue. Flicking it, sucking it with his burning mouth..._

 

The boy didn’t realize his fingers were almost close to drilling Mark’s biceps. Donghyuck swears if Mark wasn’t sleeping, he would’ve been fired.

 

_...Jaemin works his way languidly, to my abdomen, passing his tongue to the dip of my navel until the edges of my boxers. That night, Jaemin was in control. He gave me, probably the most mind blowing head he’d ever done. He didn’t allow me to touch him, which is good at some point or else I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if he ends up in the hospital again lol._

_'way to ruin a fantastic moment, Mark Lee’_ Donghyuck wanted to slap his face for so many different reasons. He wanted to laugh at how terribly such a cringe that was yet he also wanted to laugh at how pathetically horny he has become by just randomly remembering that devil sent of an entry he just read 2 nights ago.

 

_...I took the time gazing at his beautiful features when he started riding on top of me. Jaemin would always complain on how scrawny he is compared to me but to be honest, I always find him utterly sexy. His playful eyes, cunning grin, his occasional sass and his confidence. As a form of habit, I unconsciously held on to his slender hips and snapped mine hard against his..._

 

“Donghyuck can you fold the sheets on the other side of the-…” Minyoung eyes the boy who stares down while mindlessly stroking Mark’s forearm.

 

_...I looked up to Jaemin and watched him. His eyes half-lidded, face adorably flushed, eyebrows knitted together, neck veins popping out every time he suppresses his moans. God he’s so fucking hot. This was the first time Jaemin was this controlling, fervent and desperate for sex. When was even the last time we did it? I couldn’t even remember anymore but all these pent up desires for each other tells me it’s been a long while._

 

“Donghyuck?”

“Y-yes?” The boy finally snapped back to reality.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah I was just, I was just checking out his muscles.”

“What?”

_Damn Lee Donghyuck you don’t really have a filter in your mouth don’t you._

“I- I mean it’s quite amazing how his body has maintained muscle tone and definition after all the months he’s been in coma.” The boy bit his lip as he struggled for that ‘intellectual’ response.

“Amazing isn’t it? Perks of being rich. Oh I take that back. Perks of being rich- and a son of a pharmaceutical magnate to boot.” Minyoung winks as she dusts one of the pillows, “Mr. Lee along with his fine associates has formulated the best possible nourishment exclusively for Mark. It aims to preserve his brain functions, organ vitality, muscle tone and a lot more. And I heard it was hella expensive. So that being said Donghyuckie, I didn’t scold you last time for nothing.”

Donghyuck scratches his nape bashfully when Minyoung freaked out the last time he almost spilled the entire container of Mark’s feeding formula from the fridge.

“Speaking of Mr. Lee,” Donghyuck passes a clean pillow sheet to the lady. “I haven’t seen him around.”

“What really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh yeah, when you started working here he just comes every Sunday of the week-probably the reason why you haven’t gotten the chance to meet him. Lately he‘s not been visiting Mark ‘cause I heard they’re working on this huge international project of some sort. On times like that, expect Mr. Lee to work the living daylights out of him and his company for months.”

“I guess the rumor’s true after all. He’s indeed a legend himself.”

“Well if becoming a toxic boss is a legend then I think that’s partly true.”

“How about Mark’s mom? I don’t see any Mrs. Lee in the house.” Donghyuck wonders as he started piling the used sheets in the hamper.

“Mrs. Lee, along with Mark’s baby sister passed away when he was 10.” Donghyuck felt the mood suddenly went down, even so Minyoung continues. “Mrs. Lee died of a rare disease when she was 7 months pregnant with their second child.”

“I’m sorry,”

“It all happened at the time Mr. Lee was steadily rising up to his career in the pharmaceutical industry. Ironically, he wasn’t able to do anything for his wife and daughter. He was willing to sacrifice all his means but sadly, Mrs. Lee was already on terminal stage when they discovered it.”

“And how was it for Mr.Lee and Mark?” Donghyuck asks. _Please tell me more._

“I was really young back then when I started serving for the Lee’s but I know how noble this family was. All until Mrs. Lee’s death, everything seemed to have changed. It took a huge toll on Mr. Lee’s morale. He was consumed of grief that he didn’t care about a thing as he greedily worked his way on top. As for Mark, he’s always been the good boy I know. He was so young when his mother died but then, stood up alongside his father at his lowest point in life.”

“How is their relationship though? Mark must have been really close with his father since it’s only just the two of them in the family right? ” Donghyuck felt guilty pretending he wasn’t fully aware of Mark’s issue with his father (thanks to his journal) but he needed to know on to what extent.

“Mr. Lee is a good man. He just became so obsessed with success that he made it too critical for Mark when he’s growing up. He wasn’t allowed to spend a lot of time outside. He gets to be dropped off and fetched at school with a driver. He didn’t get the chance to play with other kids his age. He didn’t have much friends at school despite being popular amongst the students. His life wasn’t exactly normal you know. And it was fine for a young Mark back then. For him, all he wanted was to never disappoint his father.”

“I-I heard he studied in Canada too,” Donghyuck mentally slaps himself for his stupid comebacks. If he wants to prod in to the story, subtly but efficiently, he got to do better than that.

“That’s the turning point actually, “ Minyoung sneers on the side.

“What do you mean?”

“When he was in Canada, I guess he met new people and taught him the better side of reality. All the pressure has gotten the best of him and one day decided to just claim back all those stolen years of adventures, youth and freedom. These people must’ve filled in the voids his life is missing out and frankly, I haven’t seen Mark as happy as a he was when he was in Canada.”

“Then why is he here? Why did he return? Why did he end up suffering like that?” 

Donghyuck saw the lady shook her head in response. Donghyuck knowingly acknowledged the gesture yet he couldn’t help but to feel disappointment, not only to Minyoung but also to Sang Hyun and the rest of the people in this household. But then again, it’s his fault for prying too much when his emotions got the best of him. After all, it was clearly stated on the contract that this whole ordeal is strictly confidential.  Minyoung grabbed her laundry basket and excuses herself.

“Minyoung-noona,” Donghyuck softly calls the lady and decided to test his remaining luck for the day.        

“What exactly happened to Mark?” Donghyuck heard the maid heaved a sigh before she gently answers,

“Mark’s just probably taking his time off with life.”

 

~*~

         Donghyuck learns that Mark has a soul for music. He would occasionally come across random pages in his journals, were lyrics are messily written. On top of that, Mark also has a good amount of vinyl collection.

         As a fan himself, Donghyuck’s  eyes sparkled for that Michael Jackson vinyl collection on the top left corner of Mark’s collector’s shelf. He picked up Dangerous amongst the bunch. Feeling all the hype, Donghyuck scanned the room for a turntable somewhere but to his dismay, he didn’t find any.

         Donghyuck then remembered the storage room located at the other end of the foyer where he picks up clean bed and pillow sheets with the maids. Donghyuck tiptoed his way to the storage room to look for the music equipment.

He searched from one box to another. Most of Mark’s unused clutter were stored there for safekeeping and to make way for the whole intensive care assembly that’s now inside his room. 

Donghyuck managed to pull out this relatively larger box and to his luck, the turntable is stacked on top. When the turntable was pulled out, he can’t help but notice random items stored in that particular box. From old pictures of Mark’s when he was really young, to pictures of him and his parents that seems to be taken during a fun family picnic.

 He couldn’t help but smile on a toothless mark holding a medal and a trophy larger than his head from a football game. Donghyuck also saw more recent looking photographs taken by an instant camera. A beach, a vibrant night scenery, a sunset in what it seems to be an overlooking place and a boy, with ash brown hair, happily smiling he’s almost about to laugh for the camera. Donghyuck flipped the photo as it revealed a caption.

_5-9-2012_

_Wherein I captured the first time I said ‘I like you’’_

_You just laughed at me._

_And it was beautiful like the sunset._

 

_That must be Jaemin._ Donghyuck thought. To be honest, he couldn’t explain that sudden pang in his chest. It felt bittersweet in a sense. He couldn’t help but want someone as loving as Mark in his life, but at the same time, he was very much glad to discover this side of that boy in which he was also a lover, and a sucker for it on that matter.

Donghyuck instinctively dived into the clutter and to his surprise he was able to reach on to a pile of empty prescription bottles underneath.

_Prozac 100mg Fluoxetine…Trazodone Hypochloride 100mg_

Unable to understand the prescription labels, Donghyuck grabbed his phone and searched online. After a few minutes of carefully learning about the drugs, Donghyuck decided to head back to Mark’s room before someone catches him. With a heavy heart, Donghyuck placed the turntable on top of an empty coffee table, Michael Jackson’s Dangerous, forgotten.

He’s curious. No, he is concerned. There began a mental battle if it is still even okay to meddle with Mark Lee’s past anymore. But with that insane amount of what he learned to be prescription Anti- Depressants he was taking, he thought, he needed to understand.

 

_39 –  03-01-2014_

_It was late in the afternoon when I arrived at the hospital. I was late today, Johnny said so. I woke up with this buzzing headache and it took me longer than usual to do my recap from yesterday, day before yesterday, days and days back when I could feel I can remember._

_I saw Jaemin today though. He was calmly playing on his smartphone when I entered his room, his hair totally shaved off of his head. Despite that, he’s still beautiful. It’s crazy that sometimes, my mind wouldn’t recall but my heart knows it will only beat for his beauty._

_Recap? His mind wouldn’t recall?_  Donghyuck felt lost at the moment. He impulsively flipped to the next page and was surprised to have chunk of pages gone, or should I say, ripped off of the journal.  He then settled on to the nearest entry after the last one.

 

_45- 03-07-2014_

_Days became harder and harder to remember. I asked Sang Hyun to look for my past journal before I got into that accident. Dad told me that it’s going to be okay as long as I take the shots every day. I hope everything goes well soon. I want to go back to studying, see my friends (if I have any lol) and just live the way I do, no matter how it was..._

  

Every single entry he reads now is becoming stranger by the moment he couldn’t gauge this weird sensation starting to build up in his stomach. It’s as if Mark becomes this whole new person every single day. Not to mention he even had an accident prior to being comatose.  Donghyuck decided to read another one to check for consistency, this time, it was an entry written the following day.

       

_46- 03- 08-2014_

_I had a call with Dr. Johnny today telling me I missed this important hospital visit to a sick friend named, Jaehyun? No, Jaehwan? Jae…something, urgh whatever! I hope he’s not too close of a friend to the point where I’ll get smashed in the head when we see each other. >.<_

 

As promised, Donghyuck ended his 3rd entry for the day. He placed the journal back to its shelf and slumped himself on the couch near Mark’s bed.  Donghyuck’s heart was pounding hard in his chest as he tries to decode the last entry he just read.

 Donghyuck wasn’t the type to overthink about things that would do him no good but it is no rocket science, even a five year old would understand, that for a moment there, it’s as if Mark didn’t know Jaemin has ever existed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! the plot kind of starts from here tho i did try to insert a few hints here and there from the previous chapters. it is quite confusing for now i know but pls bear with me on this the way you bear with that awfully written attempt for a smut hwah. comment down your thoughts or just say hi >.<


End file.
